Love just Happens.....♥
thumb|left|304px|Google Finn Hier entsteht mal wieder eine neue FF von mir :) Sie ist etwas chaotischer & trauriger als die anderen aber ich hoffe trotzdem das sie euch gefällt !!! Sie ist komplett in Lias Sicht geschrieben!!! Ich hab keine Ahnung ob sie traurig endet oder es ein Happy End gibt !!!! Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen !!! Denn ohne euch gäbe es diese FF hier nicht !!! Freue mich auf Kommis !!! Eure Lia ♥ thumb|322px|Google Lia Handlung: Lia ist eine echt liebenswerte Person....sie ist immer für ihre Freundin Stella da. Aber auch Lia hat es nicht leicht.......ihre Eltern erziehen sie sehr streng. Manchmal vergisst sie sogar sich selbst. Und das liegt an Stella...ihrer besten Freundin..seit dem Kindergarten.....doch träume ändern sich und Menschen auch ! Doch das aller schlimmste ist !! Lia hat einen Fehler gemacht......naja wieso Fehler...man kann ja nichts dafür wenn man sich in den Freund (Finn) der besten Freundin verliebt hat, oder ??? Und wenn sich ihre kleine Schwester in ihr Leben drängt und damit verletzt & quält........doch was soll man tun......wenn man glücklich sein will ?? Seine Freundin ...jahrelange beste Freundin wegen eines Jungens aufgeben ???? Oder zusehen wie ihre Freundin mit Finn zusammen ist ???? 'Kapitel 1 ♥' Lias Sicht: Ich war zuerst in ihn verliebt, aber das ist egal.Und ich liebe ihn leider immer noch, auch wenn ich mich damit abfinden muss das er mich nie lieben wird.....Das ist auch egal. Weil ich jeden egal bin ....für jeden Unsichtbar bin....eine Null......ein Mauerblümchen.....die Last...der Klotz am Bein...die hässliche......2. Wahl....die tollpatschige..Streberin ..Lachnummer... 'Kapitel' 2 ♥ Lias Sicht: Stella und Finn küssen sich. Ich tue so, als ob ich nichts merke, aber das ist schwer, wenn man die einzige im Zimmer ist, die niemanden hat. Keinen Freund. Alleine ist. Und der Film, den Stella ausgesucht hat, ist auch nicht neu. Ich kenne ihn. Stella ist ganz wild auf den Film und er ist immer noch besser als die ganze Zeit zu sehen wie meine Sis im Mittelpunkt steht.....und meine Eltern streiten. thumb|Google Lia Klar das ich mir da lieber einen Film ansehe!! Die Handlung ist einfach: Mädchen trifft Jungen und verknallt sich in ihn, Junge trifft Mädchen verknallt sich in Mädchen, dann kriegt Junge Krebs und stirbt, aber Mädchen ist tapfer und weint nur einmal, ganz am Ende, als der Junge sagt: > Ich warte auf dich < , und dann stirbt. Beim ersten Mal habe ich geweint, beim zweiten Mal auch...aber beim 3 Mal ging mir langsam die beste Freundin auf die Nerven die manchmal aufkreuzt.....um die >>Heldin<< zu trösten. Sie bringt ihrer Freundin Eis und muntert sie auf...dabei habe ich mich gefragt, warum sie so eine Lachnummer sein muss....und wie sie es aushält immer die Trösterin zu spielen....und pausenlos Eis zu essen.....(Naja letzteres is nicht ganz so schlimm)....und ich habe mir überlegt wie das Geheime Leben der besten Freundin aussieht, wenn sie nicht grade die Freundin tröstet...in Gedanken habe ich mir alles mögliche überlegt....heroinsüchtig...eine Spionin......und der letzte Grund.......verknallt in den Jungen und er in sie.....und sie treffen sich heimlich wenn das Mädchen auf einer ihrer Musikevents ist......und der Junge sagt in Wahrheit das er sie liebt ...aber das Mädchen nicht ihre Beste Freundin verletzen möchte....und die beste Freundin akzeptiert das, weil sie eigentlich ein guter Mensch ist.....obwohl sie sich in den Freund, ihrer besten Freundin verliebt hat. (Obwohl ich ihn als erstes gut fand) Die letzte Version verdränge ich immer ganz schnell, aber es gelingt mir nicht wirklich. Weil ich mir das so gut vorstellen kann..... Ich meine, sie kann doch nichts dafür das sie sich in den Typ verliebt hat. Echt nicht. Ich muss es wissen. Weil ich nämlich selber dieses Mädchen bin...Nein, halt. Ich bin dieses Mädchen?! Das Mädchen, das sich in den Freund ihrer besten Freundin verliebt hat. Ich bin eine Katastrophe. Jedes Mädchen kennt die Regel: Du darfst dich nicht in den Freund deiner besten Freundin verlieben. Natürlich weiß ich das auch. Und ich will nicht in Finn verliebt sein. Er ist Stellas Freund und nicht meiner.....und Stella liebt ihn und er sie.. Ich müsste nur meinen Kopf drehen, dann könnte ich sehen wie sie sich küssen. Sie sind ein Paar , Finn & Stella. Ich will nicht daran erinnert werden, das sie einander lieben. Es tut so weh, die beiden zusammen zusehen. Also konzentriere ich mich wieder auf den Film. Plötzlich fliegt mir ein Sofakissen an den Kopf....und weil ich weiß wer das war....sage ich nur....>> Hey Stella, lass das, du willst doch nicht das ich den Film verpasse, oder ?<< Stella lacht und ichwende mich ihr zu. Ihr Mund klebt jetzt nicht mehr an Finn und sie grinst mich an. >> Also was ist ?? Kommst du heute Abend mit ?<<. Ich blicke auf den Boden. Es ist erst 22 Uhr. Zu früh um ihr zu erzählen, dass ich nach Hause muss. Ich brauche schnellstens eine Ausrede, warum ich nicht mitkann. Mit ihr, Nein mit Finn & ihr ! >> Ich kann nicht, Stella. Ich muss morgen um früh aufstehen und mit Mum einkaufen gehen. Sie will nochmal ihre Rezepte üben, falls sie ins Finale kommt. << >> Und warum musst du da mit ? << fragt Stella. >> Dad kann nicht wegen seiner Arbeit, und Mum mag nicht alleine einkaufen gehen. << Das ist eine total glatte Lüge. Meine Mum braucht keine Hilfe beim einkaufen. Sie kennt alle Supermärkte wie ihre Westentasche. Stella weiß das leider auch. Das ist der Nachteil, wenn man seine beste Freundin seit dem Kindergarten kennt. >> Seit wann braucht deine Mum denn Hilfe beim einkaufen, Lia ?? Die kommt schon alleine klar !! << >> Vielleicht will Lia gar nicht zu der Party << sagt Finn und starrt mich an.thumb|Google >> Klar will sie mit << sagt Stella und boxt mich in den Bauch. >> Puck ist auch da, hab ich gehört. << Puck ist auch süß. Aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen Typen, weiß er das er keine Chance bei Stella hat. Deshalb ist er auf mich umgestiegen, so wie alle die Stella eifersüchtig machen. Heute Morgen in der Schule hat er mich gefragt, ob ich heute Abend komme. Er wollte mich nur ausquetschen, ob Stella auch kommt. >> Er ist doch süß, oder ? << sagt Stella. >> Er ist okay. << Puck sieht wirklich gut aus, er hat ein cooles Image und sieht gut aus, und er trägt keine hässlichen Klamotten, so wie die anderen Jungs aus der Klasse. >> Na dann komm doch einfach mit, Lia ! Finn hat genug Platz in seinem Auto, wie du weißt. Da würde sicherlich die ganze Schule reinpassen. Toll echt ! << Stella schaut mich an und schmunzelt. Ich lächle weil es stimmt. Finns Wagen ist wirklich riesig. Er fährt eine Art Station Wagon, was Stella scheußlich und peinlich findet. Sie will das er sich ein neues Auto kauft. Sie reitet seit 10 Wochen auf dem Thema rum..bisher ohne Erfolg (Seit 10 Wochen sind die beiden ein Paar). >> Ich mag mein Auto << sagt Finn und lächelt mich an.thumb|Quelle: Google Ich lasse meinen Blick kurz auf ihm ruhen....sein dunkelbraunes Haar, seine tollen, ausdrucksvollen Augen (so schön braun, wie Schokolade) und seine Lippen die sich zub einem Lächeln verformen. >> Ich komm nicht mit ! Klar, ich könnte, aber ich bin müde, außerdem muss ich noch von Mums Rezepten kosten....der Mais- Reistop und dannach fühl ich mich immer schlecht...denn gabs schließlich 3 Tage hintereinander, und deshalb würde ich liebe nach Hause gehen und... << >> Ach, komm bitte !! << sagt Stella. >> Nein, lass- ich bin .... ich würde euch sowieso nur den Spaß verderben, geht zu zweit dahin.<< >> Du bist die totale Spaßbremse, Lia ! << Ich spüre das Handy in meiner Hosentasche.....es klingelt.....ich hebe ab.. L: Hallo ??? J: Komm jetzt sofort nachhause Lia !!!! Vor schreck lass ich das Telefon fallen....ich werde blass....meine kleine Schwester... S: Lia ??? Man hört sie...sie schreit.... J: Wenn du nicht kommst sag ich das du mich geschlagen und belästigt hast...und das du .. ! S: Lia was macht Jenny ??? L: Nichts.....ich sollte dann mal gehen..... F: Alles ok ?? Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen verlasse ich das Haus......manchmal wünsche ich mir einfach nicht zu leben & zu lieben......ich will nicht existieren..... Als ich ankomme steht Mums Wagen in der Einfahrt....schnell setze ich mich an den Tisch..Jennys Augen funkeln.....sie nimmt mir denn Teller weg und wirft ihn aus dem Fenster..... J: Mum !!!! Tränen laufen bereits jetzt aus mir heraus....warum tut sie das ?? M: Was ....Herr Gott nochmal !!! J: Lia ...sie hat das hier.... Mum funkelt mich böse an.... L: Mum das... M: Geh auf dein Zimmer du undankbares Kind.... L: Mum ich.... M: Hoch !!! Sofort.... Ich reiße mich zusammen......und setze mich auf mein Bett......Tränen strömen aus mir heraus.....warum lebe ich denn überhaupt ?? Meine Sis is eh der Mittelpunkt...alles was ich mache .....ist falsch..ich liebe Finn.....und ich darf ihn nicht lieben.....meine Eltern lieben mich nicht...und Stella is warscheinlich auch nur.....aus Mitleid mit mir befreundet .....wieso springe ich nicht gleich aus dem Fenster...ohne mich sind eh alle besser dran.....ich steige auf meine Fenster Bank...... P: Stopp !!!! Ich verliere an halt und rutsche weg....doch Puck hält mich fest.... L: Puck was machst du denn hier ??? thumb|GoogleP: Lia.. du warst nicht auf der Party und ich.... L: Stella ist nicht hier.... P: Ich weiß.... Wieso war er hier..??? L: Soll ich ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen ?? P: Ähm..... Es heerscht Stille...... P: Lia ich wollte...wieso wolltest du springen ?? L: Das spielt keine Rolle... P: Sie betrügt Finn..... L: Wieso sagst du mir das ?? P: Weil du auf Finn stehst...deshalb... L: Aber..... P: Pass auf dich auf.... Er verschwindet.....und ich sitze alleine im Zimmer.... 'Kapitel 3' Lias Sicht: Stella stürmt in mein Zimmer......ich sehe das irgendwas faul ist.....sie heult mich voll !! S: Lia ??? Was war das gestern ??? L: Nichts es ist alles bestens.... S: Lia ich hab Mist gebaut.....ich hab.......sie deutete auf ihren Hals.... L: Wow es scheint gut.... S: Er ist nicht von Finn.... An ihrem Hals war ein Knutschfleck.... L: Er ist von Puck.... S: Nein...er ist von Sam.... L: Aber ich dachte du liebst Finn ?? S: Das tue ich doch auch... L: Aber wenn ich mit....also ich könnte Finn nie... S: Ja Lia das is das Problem...du bist viel zu brav..... L: Aber... S: Ich brauch dich nicht aber du mich .... Es traf mich mitten ins Herz..... S: Also...du musst jetzt immer bei unseren Dates dabei sein... L: Aber.... S: Kein aber morgen Abend gehen wir in die Disko... Mum: Es gibt auch noch wichtigeres im Leben Lia !!! S: Seit wann geht das hier so vor sich Lia ?? L: Es ist alles bestens.... P: Hey Lia !thumb Stella glotzt mich wütend an.... L: Puck ?? S: Läuft da was zwischen euch ? L: Nein.. Ihr Blick erleichtert sich....wenn sie Finn lieben würde...würde sie ihn nicht so anstarren....Puck kommt auf mich zu....er küsst mich...genau indem Moment als Finn hereinkommt.....der Kuss fühlt sich....interessant an....jetzt bemerke ich wie Finn auf Stellas Hals blickt....... S: Finn ! Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss und lehnt sich an seine Schulter.... 'Kapitel 4' Lias Sicht: Ich sitze neben Finn....er fummelt an seinem Radio herum....wir haben Stella Heim gebracht und nun stehen wir im Stau.....gleichzeitig berühren wir die Anlage....mein Körper beginnt zu zittern..... F: Alles klar bei dir ?? Ich nicke.... F: Darf ich dich mal was fragen ? L: Klar F: Denkst du das Stella mich betrügt ?? L: Nein sie liebt dich...thumb F: Damals auf der Fete.. L: Ja siehst du da seid ihr zusammen gekommen... F: An deinem B- Day L: Am nächsten Tag hast du bei mir geklingelt... F: Ja.... Er beugt sich vor mich.....und streicht mir durch mein Haar....gibt mir einen Kuss.....und ich erwiedere ihn......ich höre ein Auto hupen.....den Rest der Fahrt schweigen wir....ich habe einen Fehler gemacht..einen unverzeilich schlimmen Fehler...ich habe den Freund meiner Freundin geküsst ! Ich steige aus dem Auto...und das schlimme ist....ich fand den Kuss toll....ich gehe rein.....und schlafe sofort ein...Träume...von Finn und dem Kuss...ich wache auf......wieso kann ich das nicht vergessen...aber es ist doch nicht schlimm oder ???? Immerhin hat sie Finn auch betrogen.....meine Mum kommt ins Zimmer.... M: Lia.....Telefon für dich..... L: Mum es... M: .... Sie verlässt mein Zimmer..... L: Hallo ??? Stella ich hab doch gesagt das du mich nicht mitten in der Nacht anrufen sollst... F: Sorry...ich L: Finn ??? F: Ja...Lia es tut mir Leid.....der Kuss war ein Fehler.... Mein Herz ruscht mir in die Hose.... L: Ich weiß... F: Du weißt es ??? Warum hast du es denn zugelassen ??? L: Kannst du das auch netter sagen ?? F: Ich wollte mich an ihr rächen hast du nicht ihren Knutschfleck am Hals bemerkt.... L: Wir müssen.. F: Nein wir halten das Geheim...versprich mir das du ihr nichts von dem Kuss erzählst... L: Aber ich bin...ihre Beste... F: Lia ?? Bitte ! L: Ok....thumb|Lia Google F: Lia ? Hast du was bei dem Kuss gespürt ??? Soll ich es ihm sagen ??? Und mich lächerlich machen ??? L: Nein.....ich...wollte nur...helfen.. F: Danke.. Er hat aufgelegt....wieso hab ich es ihm nicht gesagt....gesagt das ich ihn seit der Grundschule liebe.....seit dem Tag an den er neben mir saß...und mich gemalt hat......und meinte das ich hübsch bin.....und nun sind er und Stella seit 10 Wochen ein Paar...wieso hab ich Stella all die Jahre belogen und ihr verheimlicht das ich auf Finn stehe ??? Er ist doch ein Märchenprinz.....der beliebteste Junge der Schule.......Quarterback.... Ich werde wachgerüttelt......ich kneife die Augen zusammen..... J: Gib mir das Geld.... L: Nein...... J: Lia....willst du das ich dafür Sorge das du hier ausziehst ??? L: Jenny??? Was hab ich dir getan...?? J: Deine Anwesenheit....du bist so dumm !!! P: Sie ist nicht dumm !...Sie ist toll.... J: Ach komm Puck ...du willst doch nur bei Stella landen so wie jeder Junge der sie angräbt.... L: ..... J: Stella wäre eh die bessere Schwester...sie ist nämlich cool nicht so wie du.... Puck legt dem Arm um mich.......es fühlt sich besser an.....thumb|google P: Jenny ganz ehrlich wenn dir das nihct passt zieh doch selbst aus !! L: Puck is schon ok ??? P: Nein du bist der absolute Wahnsinn...dich weiß nur niemand zuschätzen.... L. Aber du oder was ?? P: Ja......Lia ähm...ich wollte S: Hey Puck.....Lia ich dachte zwischen euch läuft nichts ! L: Tut es doch auch nicht.... Doch das hab ich unterschätzt denn Puck gibt mir einen Kuss...macht der das jetzt um Stella eins auszuwischen ?? P: Also bis nachher Lia.... Bevor ich noch etwas erwiedern kann ist es schon zu spät....er ist längst weg..... S: Warum lügst du mich an ??? Zwischen euch läuft was !!! Ihre Augen formen sich zu schlitzen.....und sie gibt mir eine Ohrfeige....diesen Hass merke ich zum ersten Mal... L: Was sollte das ?? F: Was sollte was ??? L: Finn ??? S: Finn !!! Sie umschlingt ihn und gibt ihm einen Kuss....thumb|google F: Können wir jetzt ?? S: Klar..... L: Ähm..ihr solltet alleine hingehen..... S: Nein wir brauchen dich du bist unser kleines genie...dazu brauch ich dich doch sonst kannst du ja mit nichts glänzen.....du bist halt Streber... F: Das war nicht grade nett... Hat das grade die Stella gesagt mit der ich befreundet bin ???? S: Lia nimmt das nicht so schwer oder ??? L: Nein.... Wir tauschen einen Blick und ich sehe das er mich besorgt ansieht.... 'Kapitel 5' Ich sitze zwischen den beiden......Stella & Finn.....keiner sagt etwas.....mein Herz klopft...Finns Hand streift meine....mir ist die Situation peinlich..... L: Ich hol uns mal was zu trinken..... Schnell verdrücke ich mich in die Küche......ich mache uns allen einen Smoothie ..mit Stellas teuren Küchengeräten.....sie hat einfach alles... F: Riecht lecker..... Ich merke wie ich rot werde... S: Ich geh mich mal frisch machen.... Stella geht in ihr Zimmer.....thumb|Google F: Alles klar ?? L: Ja...ja ähm...alles gut.... F: Sicher ?? Er nimmt sich den Smoothie und nippt......seine Augen.....Lia nein sieh ihn einfach nicht an... L: Ja Er legt seine Hand in meine..... F: Wegen neulich....... L: Ja ? S: Was macht ihr denn da ???? L: Gar nichts.... Ich schenke Stella mein schönstes lächeln und schnappe mir die Smoothies..... S: Lia die sind.... F: Lecker ! S: Eklig..... Es klingelt..... P: Hey Stella ! Is Lia da ?? S: Puck hey ?? P: Wo bleibst du denn süße ??? Momentmal redet der grade mir mir ?? F: Hey Alter.... P: Lia ?? L: Ähm ja.... Er schnappt sich meine Tasche.... P: Kommst du ?? S: Lia du kannst doch nicht einfach abhauen... F: Möchtest du nicht noch bleiben ? Ich sehe Puck an....dann Finn L: Ich ....lass uns los fahren.... P: Alles klar...... Ich sitze in Pucks Wagen.... Wer behandelt Lia netter??? Finn oder Puck.....und wer passst eurer Meinung nach besser zu ihr ??? Hinterlasst mir ein Kommi mit eurer Meinung :) Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:Finn Hudson